Ask
by Sid B
Summary: On a boring day at work, Jack Hotchner suddenly makes things more interesting. Chapter 6 is up! . . . WHOO HOO! *does happy dance*
1. Chapter 1

_**Ask**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

* * *

It was another boring day in the BAU. The team hadn't had any cases in over two weeks and, while they waited for another case, they had managed to finish all of their paperwork three days ago. Thus concluding that it was another boring day in the BAU.

The team, minus Hotchner, were all sitting around in the bullpen just chatting about nothing in particular. With the lack of interesting work floating around, the gossip mill had gotten rather dull in the past week. It was at times like these that had the team almost wishing for a serial killer to rear his or her ugly head. Almost.

"I am SOOO bored!" Garcia exclaimed, shocking Reid out of whatever statistic he was rambling off, "JJ, make me unbored!"

"I wish I could, Pen. I wish any of us could," JJ replied with a sigh.

"We could play a game," Reid suggested.

"Like what?"

"We could play chess."

Morgan laughed at the genius, "First off, chess is a two-player game. That would mean everyone but two people would still be bored. And second, no one is stupid enough to play against you."

"We could play Go Fish," JJ suggested.

"Or poker!" Garcia giggled.

"Hide and Seek!"

"I Never. . ."

"I Spy?"

Emily chuckled as she watched the team try to come up with amusing games. The chuckle died slightly as she glanced up at her boss's office, _'I wonder what they are doing up there?'_

Hotchner had brought Jack into work with him that morning, under the correct assumption that they would not have a case again. Unfortunately, the Hotchner men had been holed up in the elder Hotchner's office all morning, causing concern to etch it way into Emily's heart.

Emily was debating going up there when the office door swung open, and Jack Hotchner came rushing out the door.

"Em'ly!!!" the young boy exclaimed as he reached the banister, "Daddy and I would like you to come up here.. . . . Please!" he said as an afterthought.

All eyes turned to her.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders, as she walked up the stairs towards the Agent-In-Charge's office. She didn't really know what was going on herself.

Garcia, JJ, Derek, Reid and Rossi all watched Emily walk up towards Hotchner's office, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They were thinking about speculating ideas, when Garcia came up with one of her own.

"You know what we should play?" Garcia gave everyone an evil grin, "We should play _'Let's Spy on Emily and Hotchner in Hotch's office.'_"

And before anyone could protest, Garcia had whipped out her computer, switching it to a perfect camera angle in their boss's office. Adjusting the sound, the nosy BAU team squished together, listening and watching the scene that took place in the room above them.

When the brunette reached the young boy, he practically dragged her into his daddy's office. Hotchner, (the older one) was leaning up against his desk, staring blankly at the wall.

"What's up Hotch?" the female agent asked, bringing Aaron out of his daydream.

"Daddy and I have a question to ask you," Jack said matter-of-factly.

Emily bent down to talk to the boy, "And what would that question be?"

Jack looked back at his dad, who gave him a short nod. Jack then grabbed Emily's hand and took her to the couch, where she sat down. During this time, Hotchner had gone to stand right behind his son, passing something to him in a stealthy manner.

Jack looked up at his dad one more time before he stood tall, cleared his throat and began speaking, "Miss Em'ly. Daddy says that we don't do stuff the way anyone else does, so he thought that I should do this."

The little boy paused as Emily sat there looking very confused. He took another deep breath before he continued, "Em'ly, you were here for us more than anyone else after Mommy went to live with the angels. You bwought us back to san . . . sani . . . sa-"

"Sanity," Hotchner whispered to his son.

"Yeah, that," Jack said before continuing the speech he had practiced all morning, "You saved us and you make us whole . . ."

Jack brought out the velvet box he had been hiding behind his back and dropped to one knee, " Miss Em'ly, will you marry my daddy?"

"WHAT?!?!?!!!?" The team exclaimed, unheard outside the room.

Emily, the only person _inside_ the room who was surprised, looked between the five year old boy who had stolen her heart long ago, and the man who had given her his to hold, with tears rimming her eyes.

"Please Em?" Hotchner spoke to her for the first time since she entered the room, "Marry me?"

it was with those last two words that her tears fell, rolling down her cheeks and passed the smile that had bloomed on her face.

"Yes," it was with this one word that she picked Jack up, gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, then leaned into Aaron, and gave him a much longer and passion filled one.

When the couple pulled back, they couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces even as Jack bounced in Emily's arms and squealed.

"Ha ha, Daddy! Em'ly kissed me first!"

Aaron Hotchner studied his son for a moment, "Is that why you wanted to ask her? So that you could get a kiss from my girlfriend first?"

"No," Jack replied cheekily, "I pwoposed so that I could get a kiss from your fiancée first!!"

Hotchner glared slightly at his laughing son, and _fiancée_, before a grin broke out on his face. The three of them were finally going to get what they had wanted for so long: to be a real family.

Meanwhile, down in the bullpen, five people sat staring down at the computer monitor.

Dave Rossi took the time to break the silence, _"When The Hell Did They Get Together?"_

_

* * *

So I discovered that I could not concentrate on anything else until I got this idea down. Soo. . here it is! My very first Criminal Minds story!!_

_I hope you enjoyed it!!!_

_P.S.- It is supposed to be a one-shot, but tell me if you want me to continue. Then I will "uncomplete" it. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ask**_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds or it's characters. I'll let you know if I do, though._

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_"When The Hell Did They Get Together?"_

That was the first question that came to mind. The next was: _How did we not notice?_

They were world-renowned profilers; their team was called to every corner of the states to study the behavior of the toughest serial killers, rapists, arsonists and other psychopaths. All this, and they didn't notice the love that was forming between the two most private members of the BAU.

It was rather embarrassing.

"What should we do?" Reid asked, "They clearly did not want us to know, but we can't pretend that we are still ignorant of their relationship."

A rare evil grin spread across JJ's face, "Or maybe we could."

She waved everyone closer, "This is what we are going to do . . ."

* * * * *

"I think Hotchner's gay."

Emily spewed her coffee across the kitchenette at her best friend's words.

After Emily left her fiancé's office the day before, the secretive pair had gone through their days without so much as a glance towards each other. Of course when they got home from dropping Jack off at Jessica's, it was another matter entirely.

The pair had spent most of the night christening every square inch of Emily's apartment, and the rest of it eating double chocolate velvet ice cream in their sleepwear and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Everything was perfect in that time.

When they had arrived at work, it was a different matter entirely; the team seemed . . . off. Awkward. Confused. Hotchner hadn't taken two steps into the bullpen, before Agent Michael Vaughn from the White Collar crimes division literally ushered Hotch into his office. As they had disappeared, the rest of the team had given Hotchner an unusual look, something that Emily had brushed off.

Until now.

"JJ, what on earth makes you say that?" Emily sputtered out.

Garcia chimed in, having heard the first part of the conversation, "You haven't noticed Hotch and Vaughn's _closeness_ lately? They are practically attached the hip! Always talking and running off to have private conversations . . . . Plus, everyone knows that Vaughn is totally gay!!!"

"Ok, that last one is an assumption, not a fact," Emily narrowed her eyes at the pair, "Why are you telling _me_ all of this?"

JJ narrowed her eyes right back, "Because _you_ are the only one who hasn't noticed!"

"Who isn't noticing something?" Derek, Rossi and Reid walked up to the girls.

"JJ and I were informing Em about Hotchner's homosexual tendencies, because apparently she didn't know," Garcia informed the newcomers.

Suddenly a light went off in Emily's brain causing the older woman to grin, "Just because I asked you why you two think Hotchner is gay, doesn't mean I don't believe you."

Everyone froze. _Huh?_ Emily and Hotch were supposed to be engaged. There is no way that she would assume that he was gay and then go and date him anyways.

"Besides, I saw him and Vaughn make out last week!"

"_WHAT?!?!!?!??!"_ the team exclaimed in unison. Ok, this conversation was not supposed to happen.

No one was able to question the raven-haired agent further because she strode off towards her desk, as their boss and Michael walked out of Hotch's office. Then, the Unit Chief nearly caused his five subordinates to keel over when he gently placed a hand on the back of Vaughn's neck as they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Ok, now I'm confused." Derek said as the others nodded in agreement. What the hell is going on?

* * * * *

That evening, Aaron Hotchner walked into his apartment a hell of a lot more tired than usual. Agent Michael Vaughn had come into his office earlier asking him how they had dealt with Jack during his divorce from Haley. Michael had come to Hotch a few months back asking his opinion when Vaughn's wife had filed for divorce. Since then, Hotchner had been slowly helping his old friend to move on with his life. On top of that, with their entire conversation being based on marriage, Aaron Hotchner had found himself missing Emily more and more with every waking moment.

It didn't help matters that since he had spent half of the day talking to Vaughn, he had to stay late to finish up his reports. This meant that he had missed dinner, and Jack's bath at the very least.

"Hello?" the dark-haired man called out to the empty hallway, "Where is every-"

The rest of his question was cut off by Emily Prentiss' lips crashing down on his own. The desperate need he had been feeling all day came rushing back to him as he began controlling the kiss while slipping his tongue into her mouth. The pair made out in the middle of the hallway before the oxygen supply had been exhausted.

After standing in hall, basking in each other's love, Emily led Hotchner over to the kitchen table and hugged the worn out man from behind after he had taken a seat.

"How was your day?" Emily asked, though she was fairly certain that she knew the answer.

"Tiresome," Hotch sighed, "Vaughn's ex-wife is trying to get sole custody."

They both sighed. Divorces weren't usually nice, let alone civil. They were trying, hurtful, and most people, against their better judgement, usually ask if it was even worth it. Of course, Aaron knew that divorces with children were even worse.

"Jack fell asleep early tonight, in case you were wondering," the female agent smiled, "I decided that I should put him to bed after he fell asleep at the table a third time."

"Thank you for that," Aaron sighed as Emily started raking her hands through his hair.

"So," Emily started as her hands gently massaged his shoulders, "Did you get my text?"

Aaron turned to look at her, "Yeah. You think the team knows about us?"

Emily smirked, sat on his lap and kissed him sweetly, "No. I _know_ that they know about us. The question is, what are we gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I spent all of today verbally messing with their heads, but I think we need a more. . ." Emily slowly started to unbutton her blouse, "_visual_ way of getting them back for their deviousness."

Agent Prentiss removed herself from her man's lap and started walking towards Aaron's bedroom, shedding her clothing as she went. Hotchner licked his lips quickly before rushing after the woman.

"And of course, for eavesdropping."

_

* * *

Soo. . I was sidetracked last night, and forgot to update. But I am doing it now!!!!_

_I really hope you liked it._

_Next: Hotchner and Emily plot against the team. . . Muah-ha-ha!!!!! *cough*_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ask**_

_Ok, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. And. . . ok, it is KINDA fluffy. And I am very sorry that it is a short chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The couple only made love once that evening. Emily had had every intention of continuing with their lovemaking, but Aaron's obvious curiosity towards the team and their behavior that day hindered the woman's intentions.

"You told them I am gay?!?" Aaron clearly couldn't understand that part of the day's events.

"No, I _implied _that you're gay," Emily chuckled at his horrified expression, "Relax, we both know you are straight."

"That is not the point!" Hotch exclaimed, glaring at the laughing woman, "You planted that thought in their heads! They were trying to get you to admit to our relationship, but _you-_" Hotchner rolled over, pinning her beneath him, "-You just had to screw with them."

Emily could hardly keep a straight face, "On the upside, the team seems to be acceptant of you, no matter what your sexual orientation."

The pair stared at each other, faces inches apart, desperately trying to out-intimidate one another. Before long, the lovers erupted in laughter. Hotchner then leaned down and captured his woman's lips with his own.

Aaron rolled over, pulling Emily with him, "So, my love, what devious plan have you cooked up in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Well. . ." Emily looked away from him shyly, "I was thinking, we could roll with what I told the team. . . to confuse them more. . .."

Hotchner's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "Meaning you- my _fiancee-_ want me to pretend to be gay?"

Emily laughed again, "Only if Vaughn agrees to it, though."

Aaron smirked, "Are you sure this isn't your way of reliving your past same-sex tendencies?"

"Ok, for the record, it was ONE woman that I dated! Just one," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, one woman that you dated twice. And the first time was for, what six years?"

"Five. And Shut Up," Emily huffed, "Just for that, Lena is going to be my Maid-of-Honor."

Hotchner burst into a huge grin, "Does that mean my wedding present is going to be seeing the two of you make out?"

Emily slapped his arm, "No! And focus! We need to figure out what the hell you are going to do with Vaughn to completely confuse them. They are profilers; it needs to be **good.**"

"what needs to be good, Em'ly?" Jack asked from the doorway.

The couple sat up and looked at the five year old, "What are you doing up, buddy?"

Jack looked at his father and thought about the question, "I had a nightmare?"

Emily chuckled again, "Fibber. What are you really doing up?"

Jack flashed his dimples before crawling into their bed, "I wanna sleep here tonight. PLEASE?"

Hotchner looked over at Emily. He was very accustomed to sharing a bed with his son especially after Haley's death, but, to his knowledge, this was the first time that Emily had ever shared a bed with his son.

"Sure, cutey," Emily smiled at the boy who had already jumped under the covers.

"YAY!!!"

The trio snuggled into the bed. As much as the two agents needed to talk about their team and the scheme they were going to pull, it would have to wait until Jack wasn't around. The boy may have been smart beyond his years, but they were certain that Jack would be very confused if his dad, and his soon-to-be-stepmom were talking about Aaron having a relationship with another person, much less a man.

With slightly evil thoughts running through their heads, Aaron and Emily settled in to sleep.

And sleep they did.

Until about four in the morning.

* * * * *

Aaron was the first awake at the sound of the constant knocking at his apartment door. After grabbing his gun out of the safe in the hallway, Hotch slowly stalked towards the front door. Ever since Foyet had broken in, Hotchner was deeply concerned about safety, with good reason. And, of course, someone knocking at his door at three in the morning was not something that he could completely trust, it was often the case that a victim opened the door to an UNSUB. He and the team had seen it to many times to count, and he was not about to take that risk. Especially not with Emily and Jack inside the house.

Hotchner reached the door, and gently cocked his gun and held it at the ready. Then the handsome man reached out, unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob.

What he found behind the door took him completely by surprise.

"Dave? What the hell are you doing here?"

_

* * *

Ok, now SOME might consider this a cliffy. BUT, I would just like to point out that, I was initially going to leave out the last line. I decided that I was less likely to get my ass whooped if I added that last line._

_Next chapter: Aaron finds out why Rossi is at his house at 4 a.m._

_P.S.- I am going to vent for a couple of seconds. I HATE GRADE 12 PLAYS!!!!!!!! I am only in two freaking scenes and I had to stay at my damn school for 12 HOURS today!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ I am done now._

_P.P.S- Yes, I technically implied that Emily is bi. I am sorry if you don't like it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ask**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. *starts crying*_**

_**Author's Note:** Sooooo. . . I owe SOOO many people an apology. There are two reasons why it has taken me so long to update._

_1) Grade 12 play. It is evil. . . BUT now it is over!!! *does Numfar's dance of joy*_

_2) I think Hotchner said something mean to my muse, because she has suddenly started protesting the fact that Hotch is in this story. But I got them to sit down and talk it out, so know it's all good again!!! :D Sooo, yeah. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! And here's the next chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

_"Dave? What the hell are you doing here?"_

Rossi grinned at his friend as he walked passed him in Hotchner's apartment. Rossi had known immediately what Emily was doing when she had played on the team's lie. And Dave had to hand it to his friend, she had schooled the lot of them on how to lie. If Dave hadn't been one of the first profilers the FBI had ever known, he might have believed her himself. But he knew Emily, and he knew Hotch, and even though up until the day before he had been unaware of their relationship, he knew that they were very much in love.

Rossi hesitated on answering the question. The older man had a feeling that if he stalled long enough . . .

"Aaron? Who was at the door?" Emily appeared in their line of sight looking not very awake in only Hotch's t-shirt and her underwear, while carrying Jack, who was also half asleep.

When Emily had initially woken up, her first instinct had been to grab her gun and follow Hotchner to the door. That was until she had seen Jack run out of the room in the direction his father had gone a few seconds earlier. Then her instincts got the agent out of the bed, and sent her barreling after the young boy. Jack was quick for someone who had just woken up, but Emily's legs were longer and her reflexes were much faster so by the time they had reached the end of the hallway, Emily had scooped Jack up and held him to her hip as he snuggled into her shoulder. It wasn't until after she had stepped into the living room and asked her question, did she notice _who_ was standing with her fiancé. Oops.

"That is why I am here, Aaron. To _talk _to the two of you about your relationship," Rossi gave his old friend a triumphant grin.

Aaron and Emily gave each other nervous glances, "I have no idea what you are talking about Dave, Emily is just staying here while her . . . house is getting renovated."

"Bull," Dave shook his head, "You lie worse than the rest of them. The entire team knows that the two of you are engaged," he gave Emily a smirk, "Or at least they all _thought_ they knew. Emily kind of threw them for a loop today."

Emily grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, about that. You guys need to be a little more cunning when you are trying to weasel information out of me. I saw right through that one."

"I figured," Rossi chuckled, "So how long have the two of you been keeping this a secret?"

The engaged couple tried to look anywhere but at their friend. Rossi might decide to kill them if he knew. But he would _certainly_ kill the both of them if they said nothing. That wasn't really much of a choice.

"We started dating just after thecompoundinColorado," Hotch stumbled over the last words.

Dave arched his eyebrow, "What was that?"

"We started dating just after the compound in Colorado," Emily stated as she (and Jack) went to stand by the older Hotchner.

Rossi's jaw dropped and his eyes grew very wide, "You've been together for _that_ long? It's been a year and a half!"

"We know," Aaron chuckled at the surprised look on his old friend's face.

The older man stood there staring at his friends. He didn't think it was possible that these two, two people who were obviously in love, could hide their relationship for a year and a half from profilers. They were supposed to notice behavior, especially unusual behavior. Everyone should have seen right through their disguises. Just because he was peeved at himself for being oblivious, did not mean that he was unhappy for them. And besides, he had gotten a juicy piece of gossip before Garcia. Boy, was she going to be jealous!

"I don't know how you hid it, but I am thrilled that you two finally decided to pull your heads out of your," Rossi glanced at Jack, "rears."

The older agent sat down in the lay-z-boy while the little family sat on the sofa, " So, do you two lovebirds know when exactly you're getting hitched? I need to make sure I clear my schedule."

"We haven't really talked about it yet," Hotch shook his head, "Wait, how exactly did you all find out that we're engaged?"

"Garcia whipped out her computer and we watched you three in your office," Dave thought back, "We were trying to listen in, but the noise in the bullpen was preventing us from hearing properly. Though we got the picture when Jack pulled out the ring."

Wheels started spinning in Emily's head once more, "So you saw us, but you technically didn't _hear_ us?"

The two men glanced at each other, "That's right. What are you thinking Em?"

"That none of you know whether it was a real proposal or not," the female agent's grin widened, "For all they know, it could have been a practice run . . . or maybe a suggestion."

Aaron looked at his fiancée with a concerned, "Emmeline Katharine Prentiss! What is going on in the scheming head of yours?"

"First off, _never_ full name me again if you want to keep certain parts of your anatomy," Emily gave Hotch a stern look, "Second, I was just thinking that maybe we were going about this scheme all wrong. Instead of playing off of what the team thought up, we could make it seem like I was deflecting."

Dave and Aaron exchanged confused glances before the seasoned profiler asked, "Deflecting what? You agreed that you thought Hotchner was gay . . . . Oh! You mean you are going to pretend to be gay?"

This trip might just have made Rossi's month.

"Well, I am still all about getting them back for trying to deceive me, so yeah. I could 'pretend' to hide a fake relationship with a woman," Emily responded.

"Then why would I have proposed?" Hotchner mused, "Or had Jack propose, as the case may be."

Emily thought about it for only a second, "I could be thinking about proposing to my 'girlfriend', and I decided to ask your opinion on how to go about doing it."

"Emily, that is the most convoluted, messed up plan I have ever heard," Dave burst into a grin, "And I like it."

"Hold on now," as much as Hotchner hated himself for protesting this plan (which he did), he decided to be the voice of reason, "Does the team really deserve all of this treachery?"

Emily gave him an incredulous look, "Yes! I didn't deserve all _their _treachery. I just want to give as good as I got."

"She raises a good point," Dave put in.

"All right," Hotch gave her a challenging look, "Who's be the lucky woman who'll be playing the role of your girlfriend in this twisted ploy of yours?"

"Lena," Hotch's eyes bugged out when Emily mentioned the name, "Think of it as an early wedding gift."

"Who's 'Lena'?" Dave asked out of sheer nosiness.

"The lesbian woman Emily dated for six years," Aaron replied.

"Five," she muttered.

"You Emily Prentiss, daughter of Ambassador _Elizabeth Prentiss_, dates women?" Rossi had decided that this visit _definitely _made his month, or his year.

"It was just Lena! I may have dated her twice, but she was the only woman I have ever been with! My god, men are such pervs," Emily exclaimed, as the men exchanged knowing smirks.

"What's a 'perv'?" Jack piped up from his spot on Emily's lap. The boy had been pretty much asleep since they had walked into the living room, but his daddy and Emily had been talking about this Lena person all night, and Jack just wanted to know what was going on.

"A perv is something that Emily likes to jokingly call us men on our team," Dave said, "Emily calls the men 'pervs' and the women Goddesses."

It took almost all of their self-control for Emily and Hotch to not burst out laughing. Dave had always been good at spinning a yarn, but this took the cake.

Emily decided at that moment that they should put Jack to bed. She lifted herself and the young boy up, then leaned in and gave Hotch an enthusiastic kiss before trotting off towards their bedroom.

After Emily had left the room, (and he had rolled his eyes at Rossi's Cheshire cat grin) Aaron leaned over and spoke to his old friend, "Listen, Dave you don't have to stay for this. We'll leave you out of the scheme."

"Oh no you won't!" Dave said indignantly, "I did not drag myself out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn just to have you two kick me out of your little game. I want in on the action. Besides, I could be a double agent; finding out what they know, then bringing the info back to you."

"You are enjoying this way too much," Emily commented as she walked back into the room, grabbing the cordless phone as she went.

"The thought of seeing you kiss another woman does help the matter along," Dave grinned at her.

"Ha ha ha."

"So do you think she'll go for it?" Hotchner asked.

"I don't know actually," Emily motioned to the phone in her hand, "But I am going to find out one way or another."

The two men watched as Emily walked off into the kitchen to make her phone call.

"I almost want to sneak over there and eavesdrop," Dave said cheekily.

"You aren't the only one," Hotch had always wondered about Em and Lena's relationship. Emily didn't really talk about it, and other than the random pieces of information that he could weasel out of her brother, he couldn't say much about it.

Dave glanced at the kitchen before speaking again, "Aaron, I may be your best friend, but if you hurt that woman, I will personally rat you out to the team, and then ensure that they bring down so much pain, you'll wish you were dead."

Aaron looked right at his friend, "As scary as that thought is, I would never hurt Emily. Besides, I'd already **_be _**dead by the time you got to me," at Dave's confused look, he continued, "Emily's dad knows a few members of the Mafia. _That_ scares me a little bit more."

"Oh," Dave didn't say anything else because Emily walked back into the room, "What did she say?"

"She's in, as long as I don't get mad at her over whatever wedding gift she gives us," Emily looked at Hotch's concerned expression, "I don't want to think about it. It is probably be something very dirty, and I really don't want know until I open it."

"Fair point," Aaron commented.

Dave looked back and forth between the two lovers, "Alright, since our major player is now in place, looks like we can start putting the plan into place."

Hotch looked between the two scheming agents, "Alright, I'll bite. What is the plan?"

* * *

_It's a little depressing. My friend JUST realized that every chapter ends in a question. That is (partially) why I called it "Ask". After I continued it, it just fit all the better. So HA!!! That is why I end every chapter in a question, Marina!!!! :P_

_I really hope you liked this chapter! It WILL be updated soon!_

_Next chapter: The team. . and a visit from Lena? _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ask**_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Criminal Minds._

_**Author's Note:** Hello! I am sorry this took FOREVER!!! I have been working hard on finishing my final year of high school, so I have not been able to find the time to write as of late. . . . BUT I managed!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

_"What is the plan?"_

Emily, Dave and even Aaron had wasted no time brainstorming and creating the ultimate in subterfuge. Their plan was simple, yet creative. Each player knew their part and had worked out the best way to execute it. All they were waiting for was the perfect moment to strike.

The day after the trio's evil ploy had been formulated, the BAU's top team caught a case. A killer was exacting revenge upon a group of high school football players due to the bullying he experienced at the hands of his school's old football team. It wasn't as though the case itself was hard to profile, it was the UNSUB that had caused so many problems. The UNSUB knew exactly how to hide from the officials, which was why the case had taken a little over two weeks to wrap up. The BAU's top team wanted to see the case through; they were not going to leave the local police to try to find this killer on their own. On top of that, the Chief of Police had asked them to stay longer so that they could create a profile to help catch the son of a bitch. As tiresome as that had been, between the team and the local police, they had been able to catch the UNSUB. Once they had done so, the team had wasted no time picking their stuff, and jumping on the jet the minute it arrived.

The plane ride back from Utah had not been an extremely interesting one. Rossi, Morgan, Reid, JJ and Garcia had all planted themselves at the front of the plane to play a game of Rummy. Emily and Hotchner had sat at the back of the plane. While they had both decided to share the table, Emily was casually reading _Dracula,_ while Hotchner was reading a case report. Big surprise.

"You don't think Hotch is _really_ gay, do you?" Reid asked the other four, their card game long forgotten.

"I gotta say, I think he might be," JJ replied, getting quite a few shocked looks, "Come on, did you all miss what happened with Chief Cardoza? Hotch was totally hitting on him!"

They all thought back to that day.

_It had been an extremely hot day. The temperature had been in the high-nineties and, after being sent out in the field all day long, Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Reid were about ten minutes away from stripping right down to their underwear. Morgan had completely given up on his shirt and had stripped down to his wife beater, JJ had rolled up her pants, pushed up her sleeves and undone a couple buttons on her shirt, Rossi had copied JJ with his shirt, and though Reid had not removed any layers, he had most definitely stepped under a sprinkler on their way back into the station. All of these things had helped them cool down, but none of them could make up the fact that they had left the very air-conditioned station to look at a bunch of dead ends. To say they were unhappy was the understatement of the year._

_ The four stormed back into the station, ready to give Hotchner their lack of report, when they met up with Garcia._

_ "Baby girl, please tell me you have some good news for us," Morgan begged Garcia._

_ Garcia nodded at them, "I just found something. I was about to tell Hotch."_

_ The group all started walking into the back office, chatting about nothing in particular as they went. It was obvious to everyone that the air-conditioning had stopped working in the station. Though the team knew that this was not ideal, it was still cool enough that no one could complain too much. It was not as though the heat could possibly affect anyone's behavior. Or so they thought . . ._

_ No one could have predicted that they would see what they did. Chief Aiden Cardoza, Hotchner and Emily were all lounging around the back room table doing what seemed to be no work at all. Emily had obviously found clothes to change into because she was sitting at the table wearing a white racer-back shirt, deep red short shorts with black trim that perfectly matched her open-toe shoes that were on her feet, the same feet that were resting on the table. The two men were absolutely no better. Both of them had completely rid themselves of their shirts, leaving their perfectly sculpted, sweat-glistened chests bare for all to see. Although they had opted to keep their pants on, the police and BAU unit chiefs had removed their socks and shoes and had followed Emily's example by resting their legs on the table as well. _

_ "Come on, Agent Prentiss! What attributes do you fine attractive in a man?" the Chief had been goading Emily every since the men had removed their shirts. _

_ Emily chuckled at his question, "You mean what do I find _sexy_ in a man's body, and do either of you have what I like. Was that what you were really trying to find out?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "I guess I like well-toned _guys_. You know, not too buff, but not scrawny. I mean, if a guy can pick me up and hold my weight and his own without capsizing, that's good enough for me," the three of them laughed._

_ "Does that mean you liked being pinned against the wall?" the Chief asked cheekily._

_ "Always," Emily replied, feigning innocence, "I cannot stand hairy chests, though. There is just something about them that I really don't like. You two are actually pretty good," Emily leaned over to inspect the two men further, "Actually you both have almost perfect torsos, in my opinion."_

_ Both men smiled at her as the rest of the team gawked at the scene._

_ "Unfortunately for you, Hotch, the Chief has nicer arms," Emily commented._

_ Everyone else in the room thought that that would pretty much end the conversation; Emily had described what she found attractive on a man's body, which answered Aiden's question. They were _obviously_ wrong._

_Hotchner sat up in his chair and looked Aiden over, mentally assessing the situation. Then, without warning, Hotchner leaned over and caressed the other man's bicep gently. The older man took his time examining and admiring the Chief's arm, while the others gaped at him. _

"_Emily is right," Hotchner said to the Chief, "Everything about you is so . . . _rigid_."_

_ The Chief chuckled at Hotchner's statement, "I guess it's a good thing that I am a naturally well-endowed, then."_

_ Hotchner smiled at the other man, "That is _very_ good to know."_

The entire group had almost keeled over when they had heard Hotchner say that to the other man. Hotchner was not one to flirt ever, let alone with another man; it wasn't right, at least not for him.

"Maybe he's bi-curious," Garcia suggested, "He was married to Haley."

" Maybe he is trying to mess with us," Morgan stated, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Or maybe _he_ isn't the gay one," Rossi said.

That seemed to have gotten everyone's attention.

"What on earth are you talking about?" JJ asked.

"Ignoring the _thing_ that happened with Cardoza, I have seen Hotchner have a couple very straight moments during this trip," everyone leaned closer to Rossi, "When Emily, Hotch and I went to talk to the law firm, I wasn't alone in checking out the secretary's fine ass."

"So, what are you saying?" Garcia asked, "That a man who not-so-subtly felt another man up and made some very sexy innuendos, _might not_ have in fact propositioned him? Rossi, we were all there. We all saw it go down."

"I never said _that_, I just meant that Hotch and I weren't the only ones to check that secretary out," Rossi stated.

"WHAT?!?" everyone said a little too loudly, causing Hotchner and Emily to look over.

JJ continued in a harsh whisper, "Emily's not gay, Rossi. She likes men."

Rossi smirked at her, "She may like men, but she was liking that woman too. For all we know, Emily could have been deflecting when she mentioned Hotch being gay."

Morgan shook his head, "Nah, man. One of the first personal conversations Em and I had was about a guy she had had a date with. Emily Prentiss is straight."

_'Reasoning,'_ Rossi thought, _'They are doubting themselves. They aren't sure if Emily is gay or if Hotch is gay. . . or both. At least they have completely forgotten about the proposal.'_

"I don't believe you, Rossi. The Emily I know is completely straight," the others nodded in agreement with JJ, "Hotchner, I am no longer sure about, but Emily? There is no doubt in my mind."

_'Well, won't they be in for the shock of their lives,'_ Rossi thought, desperately trying to keep the knowing grin off of his face.

* * * * *

At the other end of the plane, Emily and Hotchner were sitting and reading . . . . at least that's what everyone _thought_ they were doing.

In actuality, the pair were trying to stifle their incessant laughter. It had started out innocently enough. Emily had been thinking aloud about how funny it was to watch all of their faces as Hotch felt up Aiden's arm. Then the pair's laughter had quietly escalated from there.

"Did you see Reid?" Emily whispered, "He was actually twitching!"

Hotchner chuckled along silently, "And Garcia was going between, 'Aww that is soooo cute!' and 'I CANNOT believe that Hotch is feeling up another man!' That was not an easy feat."

"I have to say, Aiden played his part to perfection!" Emily thought back.

_ A week into the case, after Hotchner and Emily had been trying desperately to get a few moments alone with the Chief of Police, the opportunity arose. Hotch had sent the rest of the team out into the field, giving Chief Cardoza, Hotchner and Emily a chance to talk._

_ "Hey, Chief! Can we talk to you for a minute?" Hotchner asked as he and Emily closed the door to the back room._

_ "Of course," Aiden motioned for the pair to sit down._

_ "We have this situation," Emily started, "We need the team to believe that Aaron could possibly be gay. And right now, the only way we could do that is with your help."_

_ "How do you need my help," Aiden asked, "Scratch that. Why do you need your team to believe that?"_

_ "You cannot tell _anyone_," Emily said as the Chief nodded, "Aaron proposed to me in his office last week, and the team was eavesdropping and were shocked because they hadn't even realized that we were dating. They then tried to get the me to admit it by saying that they thought Aaron was gay," Aiden looked slightly concerned, "So I ran with their lie. And we want to continue running with it . . . . which is where you come in."_

_ "We need to create a situation where you and I could 'flirt'," Hotchner informed the Chief of Police._

_ Chief Cardoza nodded slowly before responding, "Would it be casual flirting, or some seriously heavy stuff? Because it will only be good if it's heavy."_

_ Emily looked at the man surprised, "Does that mean you'll do it?"_

_ "Hell yes!" the Chief smiled, "This will be the most fun I've had in months. So, do you two have a plan or something?"_

_ Emily gave the two men an evil smile, "This is what we are going to do . . . ."_

"I can't believe that worked," Hotchner said.

"I knew they would believe that," Emily replied, "The one we should _really_ be concerned about is the next part of the plan."

"Yes, the next part that will be taking place in less than half an hour," Hotchner commented, as he noticed that the plane was landing.

* * * * *

The team slowly walked back into the bullpen. After the trip they'd had, all anyone wanted to do was to go home and sleep in their own beds.

"Just go home," Hotchner announced, "We can do the paperwork on Monday."

Everyone cheered as they started to quickly pack up. JJ and Garcia were going to see Henry, Reid was going to the bar with Morgan, and Rossi and Hotchner were going home. It was an excellent way to end the case.

"Well I am very glad to hear that your boss does in fact have a heart, Em," a very posh British accent came floating into the bullpen.

The entire team turned around to see a beautiful woman walking towards them. She was dressed in a perfect grey suit, with her brown hair draping down around her shoulders.

"He has his moments," Emily replied as the mystery woman came up to her and trapping her against her desk.

"Good, I'm glad."

And there, in front of the rest of the team, the newcomer made out with Emily.

Everyone's stood there gawking until Morgan broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!"

_

* * *

So .. . there it was. I hope it was worth the wait! I am part of the way finished the next chapter, so don't worry! You will not be waiting forever again. _

_And for all those who read "Don't Hate Me", that will be up VERY soon!!!!!_

_XOXO ~ Sid_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ask**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Criminal Minds. . . Despite how much I secretly wish I do. . . . . _

_**Author's Note:** First off, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to all those super awesome people who took the time to review! It was GREATLY appreciated!_

_Second, I forgot to mention this at the end of the last chapter. I picked out who the characters of "Aiden Cardoza" and "Lena Hayes" are played by. Aiden was Eddie Cibrian, just because he totally works the last name Cardoza. . . Anyone who watched CSI: Miami will understand. Lena is Rhona Mitra because for some reason, I can picture her and Paget Brewster as a couple. . . ._

_So, anyways. . . Here's chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!! :D_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

_"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!"_

Emily and the mystery woman broke apart when they heard Morgan's exclamation. The unknown woman still had Emily pinned against her desk, with the newcomer standing between her legs. They two women looked at each other sheepishly, before looking at the people who were gawking at them.

JJ had been halfway down the stairs when she had witnessed the kiss, causing the blonde woman to nearly topple down the remaining stairs. She now stood in front of them with a look of complete and utter shock, her mouth opening and closing at random, with absolutely no sound coming out. Garcia had been standing next to Derek's desk, and after getting over her initial shock; she stood there looking highly amused. After all, out of all of them, Emily had always been the first one she'd peg to bat for her home team. Derek had been moving between Reid's desk and his own, and stopped walking to give the girls a slightly horrified look; complete with his eyes bulged, while he blinked rapidly. Reid just stood at his desk looking downright confused.

Hotchner and Rossi were another story altogether. The pair had been talking outside Hotchner's office, and then turned to lean over the banister as the kiss took place. While everyone stood wearing looks of shock and surprise, Aaron Hotchner and Dave Rossi wore very big smiles.

"Emily, what are you doing?" JJ asked, "You aren't gay."

"No," Emily smiled at her friend, "I'm bi."

"But you don't date girls!" Derek was desperately trying to get an explanation for the situation.

"And how would you know that?" Emily frowned slightly at Derek's reaction, "Lena and I have dated off and on again for the past 21 years. You've only known me for three years, and I certainly don't tell you all of my secrets. How in the world could you possibly know that I am in love, -" Emily turned and gazed into the mystery woman's eyes, while cupping her cheek in her hand, "-with the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Emily leaned in and kissed her 'girlfriend'.

"Come _on!_" Derek looked very uncomfortable, "Emily you can't be gay. You and lesbianism is just . . . wrong!"

Emily stepped around the other woman, going at Derek with fire in her eyes, "_Excuse me?!?_ First off, for the record, _I am BISEXUAL!_ I have dated men before. And secondly, since when am I not allowed to love whomever the HELL I want, no matter what their gender?" Emily's voice dropped down to a dangerous-sounding octave, "You are not my father, you are not my brother, and they will never have a say in who I am dating. And since you are now broaching the line where you will not be my friend either, what makes you think that _you_ do? You can accept the fact that Hotchner might be gay, and not the fact that I am bi? What kind of bull is that, Derek?

Garcia picked that moment to cut in, "Sweetie, he didn't mean that he thought you being g- bi is disgusting or anything. He is just trying to handle the shock," Garcia shot Derek a look, "Albeit, badly."

Derek looked a little upset as the realization of what he had said hit him. He had not meant to say that at all. He was just very confused. Very, VERY confused. So he decided to apologize. He never got the chance, because he was cut off before he had even started.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything else for the time being," Lena stated to a man she had just met, "I don't think Em is capable of talking to you rationally right now."

Lena turned to look at her 'lover', trying to gently pull her back from Emily's state of anger. The British woman spoke soft words to her in Spanish as she tried to keep Emily's anger at bay. Lena knew that Emily hated when people tried to tell her what to think or feel in the way that her mother used to. Even if it hadn't been Derek's intention, the way he had stated what he'd said, came out sounding like that was what he was doing in Emily's ears.

For the first time in the entire conversation, Hotchner spoke up, "Emily, why don't you and. . . your girlfriend go home now. We don't need a blowout between this team."

Emily nodded mutely as she picked up her bag, "Thanks Hotch. And see you on Monday everyone."

As the rest of the team bid her goodbye, Emily took hold of Lena's hand, and the two walked out of the FBI building.

* * * * *

Later on that night, Emily, Lena, Dave, and Aaron sat in Emily's living room, with Jack sleeping upstairs. The four of them were drinking wine, eating chocolate-covered stawberries and laughing.

"Did you _see_ everyone's face?" Rossi asked, "No one saw that coming!"

Hotchner nodded at Rossi's statement, "He's right. You two deserve awards for your performances. You two made a _very_ convincing couple!" Hotchner picked up his wine glass and held it in the air, "A toast to Emily and Lena. And their deviousness."

The girls laughed as the four glasses clinked together. After the girls had walked away, Hotch and Rossi had impatiently waited for the rest of the team to leave. As much as they would have loved to walk out with them, the men knew that they could not risk having anyone notice that they were going in the same direction as Emily, when everyone knew that they did not live in the same direction. Instead, they sat and waited until everyone had filed out, before jumping in their cars and driving over to discuss the next phase of the plan. Of course, that was before Emily had pulled out a bottle of Shiraz, which naturally called for dessert. That is where the chocolate-covered strawberries came in.

"Do you think we will be able to keep this up for much longer?" Emily asked, "I mean, we are one of the best teams. Eventually, they are going to catch on . . . or at least I _hope_ they eventually catch on."

"They will," Rossi smiled widely at the two women, "And if they don't, I guess you two are going to have to keep up the charade!"

Emily and Lena exchanged a glance before Lena picked up a strawberry, stuck the stem in her mouth, and offered the rest of the strawberry to Emily, who happily took it. When Emily took a bite of the very sensual dessert, the women's lips came together in a kiss that had Hotchner and Rossi almost wishing the women would go at it right in front of them. Instead, they just sat back, and acted like it had been the men's imaginations.

"Don't you ever get worried that Emily might realize how much she misses Lena and go back to her?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"He shouldn't," Emily went and straddled her fiancé, "I said yes when he proposed."

As Emily and Hotch kissed, Rossi leaned over to Lena, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "So . . . Lena, would you ever consider dating an older ma-"

Lena cut him off, "Don't even bother. I am gayer than a tennis player!"

At that reply, Emily and Hotch pulled apart and stared at the other woman. Everyone sat in silence before the group of four burst out laughing. It was obvious that this ridiculous prank was somehow bringing a group of friends closer together, which was something that no one was complaining about.

The group sat around drinking and talking for a while before Emily spoke up suddenly, "Lena, do you want to be my Maid of Honor? I know it's kind of out of the blue, but I thought now was as good a time as any to ask."

Anyone who knew Lena Hayes knew that she wasn't one for crying. Tears were not something she could waste her time on. Yet as she sat looking at her best friend, she shed a few tears of happiness.

"I would love to," Lena hugged Emily tight, as a rush of unusual emotions came over her.

As he watched the girls hug, Hotchner leaned over to Rossi, "Now that the wedding has been brought up, if we ever get ourselves out of the wacky situation and can make it to an altar, would you be my Best Man?"

Rossi looked as though he was contemplating the question for about a millisecond before he agreed. The fact that Lena and Dave had agreed to partake in the weeding party, of course called for another round of drinks.

"Um, not to be the killjoy of this mini-celebration," Rossi stated a while later, "But what are we going to do about the 'reason' why Jack proposed? We still haven't figured that one out yet."

"I have actually been thinking a bit about it, and I thought something up," Lena stated in her polished British accent, "Aaron, would you kindly call up the rest of your team and ask them to meet up for dinner tomorrow night?"

Aaron nodded and immediately got up to go do as he was told.

"Em, did the agency say that you could spend time with Zara tomorrow?" Lena asked, causing a look of confusion to pass over Rossi's face.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, they want us to be able to get to know each other better before the adoption is pushed through."

Lena gave a slight evil smile, "And you told me that she is quite the actress."

"Yes I did," Emily and Rossi exchanged a worried glance, "Okay, what are you planning?"

_

* * *

Okay, that was the next chapter! I had EVERY intention of posting this after I posted the next part of Don't Hate Me, but this was floating through my head soooooo, I decided to go ahead and finish it._

_I REALLY hope you liked it!_

_The next one should be up soon._

_XOXO ~ Sid._

_P.S.- Just so you are all aware, reviews DO in fact help a person write. . . . Just putting that out there! lol ;)_


End file.
